The turtles
by Ixax15
Summary: The Turtles attend a secret Conclave when all heck breaks loose! Now, 15 miles from home, 15 miles from safety, and 15 miles from hope, they must run, with enemies on all sides!


The Turtles

By Isaac Kiernan

Based on the screenplay to "The Warriors"

By Walter Hill

From the novel By

Sol Yurick

Featuring characters created

by Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and Stan Sakai

"CAN YOU COUNT, SUCKERS!?"

The voice of The Shredder rang out across a warm summer night. The Shredder Stood atop a rickety wooden platform, and from his perch he could see the faces of the crowd. Every gang in the city was there, The Turtles, The Purple Dragons, The Foot, The Stocktronics, The Utroms, The Triceratons, The Federats, and countless others.

"I SAY THE FUTURE IS OURS...IF YOU CAN COUNT."

The Shredder, leader of The Foot, had called this meeting tonight in Van Cortland Park. No one was to bring any weapons.

"HERE WE HAVE 9 DELEGATES OF EVERY GANG IN THE CITY. OVER 20,000 MEMBERS. THAT'S 20,000 SOLDIERS. ON TOP OF THAT WE GOT 40,000 MORE IN RESERVE. WE ARE 60,000 STRONG! THERE AIN'T BUT 20,000 POLICE IN THIS WHOLE TOWN, CAN YOU DIG IT? CAN YOU DIG IT!? CAN YOU DIG IT!?"

At the back of the crowd, Baxter Stockman, Leader of The Stocktronics produced a full power laser blaster from his pocket, and aimed it square at The Shredder.

"CAN YOU DIG IT? WE KEEP UP THE GENERAL TRUCE AND WE GOT THE STREETS, SUCKERS! WE-" His next word was cut off, however, as a loud blast split the night. The Shredder reached out, groping for something...anything, and fell from his perch. Fell, to his death.

Splinter, the leader of THE TURTLES had to know what was going on. The massive rat shoved his way past several other gangs to see The Shredder's body. The Shredder hadn't been wearing any armor, save for his trademark Helmet/Mask combo, and razor bladed gauntlets, shoulder pads, and anklets. All he had had on his torso was a silk kimono, and the laser blast had blown straight through his chest, leaving a hole big enough to toss a baseball through.

Karai, The Shredder's daughter, and second in command of the foot stood up and surveyed the crowd. "Who is responsible for this?" She shouted. "He did it, I saw him" called a voice . It was Stockman. He was pointing a finger at Splinter. "I do not know what you are talking about, my son" said Splinter. "He did it, I saw him!" Stockman persisted, "Turtles did it! THE TURTLES DID IT!" As The Foot closed in around Splinter the other members of The Turtles ran for it. They consisted of Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, The Fugitoid, Casey Jones, Usagi Miyamoto, and Metalhead. As they ran, Raphael looked back just long enough to see Splinter take a punch to the gut. The Foot would certainly have no mercy. Little did they know, the evening was just beginning...

"Oh this so so messed up" Leonardo was angry. The Turtles had holed up in a small cemetary somewhere in the center of The Bronx. "We're 15 miles from home, 15 miles from safety, 15 miles...with enemies on all sides!" Raphael could take it no longer, "And what are you gonna do about it, huh? Who made you leader?" Leonardo backed away sheepishly, before standing up to Raph: "Splinter's gone, maybe dead. I'm warchief." Raph looked angrily at Leo. Donnie came between tham. "Look Raph, Leo was next in line, he was Splinter's choice." Leo piped up: "Splinter could still be alive, I'm just in charge for the time being" Casey looked both ways before approaching his turtle allies. "Bullshit." he said. "If Splinter's not dead he's got a nightstick shoved halfway up his ass. I don't care who's in charge, but we better start going or we'll end up just like him. You guys going faggot?" With that, Casey pulled his hockey mask back down over his face, and hopped the cemetary fence. Leo turned to Michelangelo "Mikey," he said "Tag a headstone before you leave. I want them to know that the turtles were here." Mikey pulled out his spraypaint and got to work.

Karai looked at her Foot minions. "Who are these...Turtles? I want every turtle. I want them alive, but if they're dead I don't care. Send out a message!"

Somewhere, in the night, A DJ was being handed a note from her Foot comrade. she turned off the record that was playing to make a special announcement. "All right now, for all you boppers out there in the big city, all you street people with an ear for the action, I've been asked to relay a request from The Foot. It's a special for the Turtles, that real live bunch from Manhattan, and I do mean the Turtles. Here's a hit with them in mind." She hit a button, and Arnold McCuller's "Nowhere To Run, Nowhere To Hide" began blasting from every radio in the city. The Turtles should be caught in no time.

"Yeah...how are ya? I'm just checking in. It's a real mess up there, this guy Shredder...had an accident. Yeah. they did? oh, that's ok. yeah, these guys...The Turtles...Yeah, they deserve it. yeah, we will. you take care of yourself." Baxter hung up the phone, and turned to his Stocktronics cohort. "We set?" He asked. "Yeah, we set, all right. The Foot sent out the word. they want 'em alive. We don't." Baxter picked up a chocolate bar off of the counter, and unwrapped it as he left the news stand next to the phone booth he had used to make that call. "Hey!" The newsstand attendant called, "You gonna pay for that?" Baxter flashed the attendant his laser blaster. "FOR WHAT?!" he called.

Tremont. The Bronx. "I made them" said Donatello, eyeing a small gang through his techno-binocs. "I think they just made us!" said the Fugitoid. "Who are they?" asked Usagi. "The Rat Kings" replied Donatello,"They're so far down on the ladder they didn't even get an invite to tonight's get together." "How many of them are there?" asked Mikey. "Dunno, 30?" replied Donnie. "Ohe Christ we're gonna get creamed!" exclaimed the Fugitoid. "Not," said Casey,"If they're wimps."

The 8 Turtles members met the Rat Kings in the street in front of The Rat Kings' Hideaway. The Rat Kings' leader, The Rat King, eyed the turtles suspiciously. "No matter what he says," Leo started, "Nobody lip-off. nobody get hot." "When did YOU turn into a fuckin' diplomat?" piped Casey. "Maybe you oughta show me your invite?" asked the Rat King. "How do you figure?" asked Leo. "Well, you come armying down here, invading our territory-" Leo cut him off. "We were at the big meeting in the Bronx, We're going home to Times Square." "How could there be a big meeting without the Rat Kings? We got a real heavy rep, you mess with us and you'll find that out. We made the papers!" The Turtles eschanged worried looks. The Rat King thought for a second. The turtles were pretty high up on the food chain...maybe if he let them through tonight he could...become their ally! "Look, I guess there's no problem me letting you through tonight, long as you come in peace." The turtles shared sighs of relief. "BAK-BAK-BAK-BAK"

It was a girl. Not just any girl. She was familiar to The Turtles, and she meant Trouble. April O'neil was a former member of the Stocktronics who left after the city's mouser debacle. She had allied herself with the Rat Kings, although she still wore her dark blue Stocktronics jumpsuit. "You know who that is, don't ya?" asked Mikey. "Yeah" said Usagi, "Trouble." "So, you just gonna let any gang come marching right through your territory?" she said, "That's weak, Rat King, real Weak." The rat king thought for a second. "Take off your bandanas, your colors, So I know you're passing through as civilians." "Fuck You." Said Casey. Raph looked at April, and then spoke. "You think we're gonna take off our colors, just because some whore shakes her ass? Think again" "That's it!" said The Rat King, he'd had enough. The Rat King whistled, and in no time, all 30 of the Rat Kings were on the Turtles. "You see what you get, Turtles! You see what you get when you mess with the Rat Kings!" Raph grabbed April to use as a hostage. The Rat Kings seemed apprehensive to harm one of their own. Before anyone could do anything, Donnie produced a molotov cocktail from his science bag, and lobbed it at the rat Kings. The Turtles, and April started to book it. "Next Stop, Times Square!" shouted Casey, giddy as school girl.

"We got a report from the Bronx"

Karai was seated in her father's chair. She led the Foot Now. She turned to the man who brought her this news, a lieutenant of the Purple Dragons, named Hun. "A small time Clique run into them" he said, "The Rat Kings" Karai stood. "They're not on our network!" she said, angrily. "They rumbled anyway," said Hun, "Turtles Won."

Elsewhere in the night, Baxter Sockman stood in a phone Booth. "Well that's going all right...right, great. great. yeah." He hung up. He turned to the rest of the Stocktronics, "They ran into some two-bit outfit, but bopped their way past. Cops are looking for them. Looking for everybody." "Then why are you so happy?" asked on of his Stocktronics boys. "Cuz" he said, "I'm having a good time! Let's go!"

They'd made it a few blocks before they realized that they weren't being followed. "Wait," said Usagi, "What are we running for?" "See!" said Casey, "I told you they was wimps!" "Let's get to the train station" said Leo, "We can hop a train, and go all the way to Times Square." They'd soon found a train station, and were waiting for a train when all hell broke loose. The Cops. "EVERYBODY RUN!" shouted Leo, and as they split up, Raph, Mikey, and Usagi hopped a departing train. Casey, Donnie, Leo and Metalhead made it through the station's exit. April was running with the Fugitoid when a cop caught up to them, The Fugitoid pushed april clear, as the cop tackled him. "Run!" the Fugitoid called. She started to run. The Fugitoid struggled momentarily with the police officer before being forced onto the train tracks. The cop reached out to nab the fugitoid when he heard it...the oncoming train. The cop jumped back as the train whizzed through the station at 75 Miles per hour, completely decimating the android, and leaving naught in its wake.

Casey, Donnie, Leo, and Metalhead were in the clear, or so they thought. As they left the train station and headed southwest, Casey caught sight of something. "Holy Shit." he said, "Triceratons." And there were Triceratons. Six of them, each one wielding a baseball bat. "Maybe we better take off..." said Donnie. "Yeah, Right." said Casey, and without another word the four of them bolted. The Triceratons gave immediate chase. They ran for several blocks, and thought they were safe. "Did we lose those fucking clowns, or what?" asked Casey, pridefully. "Holy Shit." said Leo. The six Triceratons were still on their tail, gaining on them. They started running again. After a couple of more blocks Donnie was wheezing. "I can't make it, I can't run anymore!" "You sure?" asked Casey. "yeah, I'm Sure!" "Good!" said Casey, "I'm sick of running from these wimps!" and with that he changed directions, running towards the Triceratons!

Casey Ducked down, swinging his body at the first Triceraton he saw. He caught him in the legs, toppling the Triceraton to the ground. He picked up the Triceraton's baseball bat, finally a weapon! He swung the bat down hard into the Triceraton's face, leaving him out cold. Casey stood up to see another Triceraton, glaring at him menacingly. Casey pulled his hockey mask off of his face so that the Triceraton could see him, before saying: "I'm gonna shove this bat up your ass and turn you into a popsicle!" He brought the Bat down hard on the Triceraton's skull, killing him. he tossed a bat to Donnie, who slammed it into another Triceraton's face. Metalhead punched a Triceraton in the gut, being a robot his punches were extra strong, and he killed him instantly. After a few more minutes of fighting, the Triceratons were no more, some dead, some unconcsious. Casey Smiled, proudly. "I knew they was wimps."

Somewhere in the night a Dj was handed a note from her Foot comrade. "The Triceratons dropped the ball, Boppers! The Turtles are on second, but trying to make it all the way home. The inside word is that the odds are against them. Stay tuned, Boppers. Stay tuned."

A Train pulled into Times Square Station. Raph, Mikey, and Usagi got off the train. They were home! Mikey noticed something. "Well look at what you see here in the big city!" he said, eyeing a group of female turtles standing by the tracks. "We ain't got time for this!" said Raph, angrily. "Are you kidding?" asked Mikey, "Time's the one thing we do got!" And with that, the three of them started walking toward the attractive, to them at least, Turtles.

Leo, Donnie, Metalhead, and Casey were walking down the street, when they passed a woman sitting at a Bus Stop. "Hey..." said Casey, "I guess she don't know these streets ain't safe after dark." Leo looked Casey in the eye. "We ain't got time for this right now." "Go ahead if you want, I'm gonna stay here and get a little excersize." "C'mon man" said Donnie, "There's plenty of women back at home!" "Yeah?" asked Casey, "Well maybe all of you are just going faggot." and with that he turned around and headed for the woman seated at the bus stop.

Donnie, Leo, and Metalhead had made it almost a block, when Leo and metalhead changed their minds. "Look," said Leo, "I'm worried about him." Metalhead nodded in agreement. "Alright" said Donatello, "You can go back and get him, but I'm going on. I'll meet you guys at Times Square." Donnie left the two, who turned back. They almost made it back to where they left Casey when they saw the woman cuff casey to the Bus Stop Bench. "Hey What are doing, lady!?" he screamed, trying to pull out of the cuffs. "You're under arrest, sugar." said the woman, producing a badge. "I know a member of the Turtles when I see one." "Shit." said Leo. The two ran for it, as the woman clubbed Casey over the head with a nightstick.

Donnie was alone, walking towards the subway when he met April again. "What happened to Fugitoid?" He asked, as the last he had seen she had been with the android. "He's gone." Donnie was furious. "God Damn it!" he howled, tears forming at his eyes. "Professor Honeycutt was the only scientist in the city willing to teach a humanoid turtle!" He punched the wall of the building next to him. He looked at April and noticed she was wearing a pink jacket over her jumpsuit. "Where'd you get that jacket?" he asked, angrily. "I stole it." "Did you? or you working with the cops?" April backed away from him. "I stole it. The cops are looking for a girl in a blue jumpsuit. I needed a bit of a disguise." "Oh." said Donnie. He was lost for words, he turned and started walking again. She followed. The two walked together in silence, before reaching a station, and entering.

The female Turtles brought Raph, Mikey, and Usagi back to their place. There was a lot to like about these chicks, they had a jukebox, some drugs, and were all ready to party. The three danced with the girls for a while, and Mikey was getting ready to break out his condoms. Usagi wasd uneasy, and he didn't like the idea of being there. He tried to voice his concerns, but even Raph was getting too close to the girls for Usagi's comfort. Usagi decided to just stay vigilant and wait.

When Donnie and April reached the subway tracks, there were cops crawling everywhere. They couldn't risk waiting for a train, so they decided to walk the tracks to the next station. "You can talk to me, you know" said April, getting annoyed with Donatello's silence, "I don't even know your name!" "My name's Donatello, what do you care?" "I like telling my friends if I'm with someone in particular." Donatello stopped. "Why don't you just tie a mattress to your back, huh? You don't care where it is or who its with." April was upset. "What do you got against me?" "I don't like the way you live." they stood in silence for a moment. "They way I live?" "yeah. Always looking for someone better." She was getting mad. "I like friday nights. Saturday nights are even better." Donatello was angry. "I bet you can't even remember who you get on Friday and Saturday night... you probably don't remember what they look like..." April shrugged. "Sometimes I can and sometimes I can't... who gives a damn?" "I do" said Donnie. "Look I just want something real. Something now. When you're living in the city you're always living on the edge. I could die tomorrow, so i gotta live for today. I see what I want and I take it." Donnie was embarassed. he had had her pegged all wrong. was he...feeling something for this woman? He looked at her. She looked at him. they got closer. They kissed. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Donnie blushed. "Look..." he said, "I-" she kissed him again. they ducked into an alcove as a train passed. He pushed her away, conflicted. "Let's just get to the next station, Ok?" he asked her. "C'mon, please?" "Look. You're just part of a lot of bad things happening tonight. It would...it would be best if you went back where you came from." He knew he shouldn't have said this. They both looked down. THey kept walking.

At the female Turtles' place the party was in full swing. Raph was kissing a girl on the couch, and Mikey was dancing to "Love is a Fire" by Genya Ravan on the jukebox. A girl approached Usagi, "Hey little man," she said, "Wanna Dance?" he shook his head, no, and walked towards the restroom, eyeing Raph. He heard a click. He looked towards the door and saw one of the female Turtles Locking it. Bad. "Hey what outfit you gals with?" Raph asked his date, between kisses. "Oh" said the turtle, reaching for her belt, "We're the Venus De'Milos" "SO," the leader of the girls said, "You're the Turtles. The guys who shot the Shredder." The girl Raph was with pulled a switchblade from her belt. "Fuck!" shouted Mikey, "The chicks are packed! the chicks are packed!" one of the girls pulled a revolver and emptied it in Usagi's direction. The three members of the turtles slammed into the door, taking it off of its hinges. They downed the stairs, the girls taking chase. They got out the front of the building, and the girls stopped just short of the doorway, Manhattan was Turtles' turf. they knew that. "Shit" said Raph, "They cut me." "Look," said Mikey, "Let's just meet the guys back at Times Square station."

Times Square Station. Donnie and April were the first ones there. Donnie sat on a bench to wait for his comrades. April paced, agitated. when she saw them. Purple dragons. just kind of waiting around, trying to look inconspicuous. Damn.

Elsewhere, near the entrance to the station Leo and Metalhead met up with Raph, Mikey, and Usagi. "Hey," said Mikey, "are we glad to see you." "Where's everybody else?" this came from Usagi. "Cops got Casey," said Leo, "We got seperated from Don." "Oh Jesus." said Usagi, rubbing his chin. "Are you sure about Casey?" asked Raph. "Real sure" said Leo, and Metalhead nodded in agreement. "I bet he went out swinging" said Raph. "We better go look for Donatello." said Leo. everyone nodded in agreement, and they started to scour the station.

"I need to Talk to you."

Donatello ignored her. "You see that guy over there? he's after you. and he's got some guys with him" Donatello didn't look in her direction. "I know they're on my ass. But...now they know...I know it." She blushed. At that moment he saw them, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Metalhead, and Usagi, coming down the stairs. they saw him. He pointed towards the men's room. Donnie looked to April. "look, I know I was a little rough on you back there. I'm sorry. Please, come with me." She nodded, and the two met the rest of the Turtles in the men's room.

Hun Pulled out a switchblade knife. He nodded to his underlings, each one producing some form of weapon. They headed for the Men's room, determined to get those turtles. Inside the men's room The Purple dragons saw no Turtles, but every bathroom stall door was closed, so it wasn't hard to figure out where they went. Hun signalled to his minions, and they each chose a stall. Hun pulled open the stall door...only to get a dose of Spray paint to the eyes. "AAAAH" he screamed, the paint burning his retinas. He dropped his knife and backed into the sink, his weight knocking it from the wall. Water sprayed across the floor from the broken sink and Hun slipped and fell. "MY EYES OH FUCK" he screamed. "YOU TURTLE BASTARDS" "NOW!" This was Mikey's Voice, who, still clinging to his can of spray paint, turned to another bewildered Purple Dragon and sprayed him in the eyes as well. The other stalls opened, a Turtle hiding in each. Leo swung a lead pipe he had found on the floor, down hard, onto a purple Dragon's head. Blood spurted from the dead Dragon, who fell, joining his leader on the floor. Metalhead punched a Dragon, sending him flying, and The brawl continued for several minutes before All of the dragons were either dead or out cold.

"Karai"

She turned to view a foot initiate, one who had yet to earn his uniform. "What is it?" "I have someone here who says they saw who killed The Shredder...He says..." She approached him. "Bring him in."

"Is this what we fought so hard to get back to?"

Leo was standing with the turtles in Times Square, the sun coming up behind them. it was around 5:30 AM, and they had fought all night to get here. Donnie saw a flower sticking out of a trash can. He picked it up and handed it to April. "What...What's this for?" she asked, as if she didn't know. "I just..." Donnie blushed. "i just hate seeing things go to waste." She smiled. He smiled back. "Maybe...I'll just take off. leve the gang." "Well," said april, Stepping closer to him, "you know I like travelling too..." They hugged. It was a warm embrace. Then it happened. They heard it. They all head it. CLINK. What was that sound? where was it coming from? CLINK. They turned around slowly to see a "STOCKTRONICS LABORITORIES" van pulling up the street. CLINK. Baxter leaned out of the passenger side window. CLINK. The noise was coming from three glass bottles he had put on the fingers of his left hand. He was clinking them together, menacingly. CLINK. "Tuuuurtles," he said, "Come out to Plaaaaay-eee-yay...TURTLES...COME OUT TO PLAAAAY-EEE-YAY" CLINK. CLINK. "TURTLES. COME OUT TO PLAAAAAAAY!" Leo nodded to his companions. "You guys follow me. I'm gonna take him out to that alleyway." April adjusted her jacket. Everyone followed leo to the alley. Baxter hopped out of his van, and motioned for his subordinates.

The Turtles were waiting for baxter in the alley. "When we see the Times Square Billboards," said Leo, "We figure we're home." Baxter smirked. "This time, you got it wrong" Leo looked at Baxter. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, "Why'd you waste The Shredder?" baxter laughed. "No Reason. I just like doing things like that." "Let's Do it." leo said, "You and me." Baxter laughed, "One on one? You're crazy!" he pulled his laser blaster from his pocket, "You're dead. all of you, dead." As he prepared to fire, Leo pulled Hun's pocket knife from his belt and tossed it with precision towards Baxter. It struck baxter's arm,sticking deep. Baxter dropped to his knees in agony, dropping his blaster in the process. Leo turned to see that the alley was full of Foot members. Karai led them. they approached Leo and Baxter. "You still Looking for us?" asked Leo. Karai shook her head. "We've found the one we're looking for." she looked at baxter, a glint of vengaence in her eye. "Noooo" said Baxter, "It wasn't mee...it was them. The Turtles..." Karai looked back up to Leo. "You Turtles are good," she said, "Real Good." Leo smiled. "The Best." he said. "The rest is ours." said Karai, throwing baxter an evil glance. Leo nodded. The Foot cleared a path for The turtles to exit through. As The Turtles left the alleyway, the Foot closed in around Baxter and his subordinates. The Turtles could her Baxter's last strangled screams ech in the distance as they started their long walk to somewhere...To Nowhere...To Anywhere.

The End.

"Somewhere out on that horizon

Out beyond the neon lights

I know there must be somethin' better

But there's nowhere else in sight

It's survival in the city

When you live from day to day

City streets don't have much pity

When you're down, that's where you'll stay

In the city, oh, oh.

In the city

I was born here in the city

With my back against the wall

Nothing grows and life ain't very pretty

No one's there to catch you when you fall

Somewhere out on that horizon

Far away from the neon sky

I know there must be somethin' better

And I can't stay another night

In the city, oh, oh.

In the city"

-Joe Walsh "In The City"


End file.
